War on 2 Worlds
by ShaThief
Summary: When the killing curse struck baby Harry's head something inside him - a spark - ignited and while Voldemort lost his grip on the physical world - Harry Potter disappeared. At the same time in another plain of existence a team on ninja stumble upon a black haired orphan toddler whom they choose to name Lee as they bring him back to Konoha.


Okay - this is a plot bunny that has been nagging me for years and now that now that I got into MTG and was introduced to plainswalkers this story is ready to write itself. This story is planned to be a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover so far - I might throw in some cameos from other MTG personalities and if I am in the mood characters may end up in random other world or fictions.

Hope you enjoy.

**War on 2 Worlds**

**Chapter 1: Lee Potter the plainswalker**

"He found us!" James cried out to his wife.

"That Fucking rat - I swear James I will kill him. Hurry grab the port-key, I'll get Harry" Lilly replied, survival instincts chasing away the anger and rage that was building up at the traitorous Peter.

As she turned to run up the stairs to grab her sleeping child the front door to the house blew in.

"You will not defy me a fourth time little Potters" The cold humourless voice of the dark lord rang out room the dust of the imploded doorway.

James who was closer to the door turned face Voldemort in defiance "Lilly - I love you, but you need to take Harry and GO! I will try to hold him off as long as I can".

In James's hand was the port-key amulet glowing a faint blue - indicating a anti-por-tkey ward was in place, rendering the trinket almost less then useless.

Lilly, seeing the blue glow and recognising their situation for what it was whispered one last goodbye before turning to run back upstairs to Harry.

Throughout this little exchange the cold yellow eyes of the dark lord remained fixed impassively on the man before him "Do you really think you can stand in-between Lord Voldemort and the prize he seeks?"

With a wave of his wand the floor fell out from under Mr Potter causing him to fall into the newly created creator in his living room - and in the process loosing his grip on his wand.

"Avada Kedevra" in a green flash and three seconds James Potter was dead.

The steps creaked almost as if in pain as the shadowy figure of the Slitherin heir crept up to the nursery.

with his aura alone harnessing his ambient magic the door to the nursery flung itself open as he stalked into the room.

"Please not Harry, not Harry - Take m,me instead" Lilly cried out in sheer desperation.

Positioning herself in front of the cot as if her being physically in the way would help in holding back the embodiment of evil from reaching her son.

This proved to ineffective as Voldemort merely flicked his wrist causing a ghostly black arm of shadow magic to reach out and fling the red haired witch through the wall and out the side of the house.

Slowly the dark lord peered over the edge of the cot "so you're the one prophesised to end me? I am sorry little wizard but I can't let you live"

pointing his wand at the toddlers head Voldemort whispered "Avada Kedevra"

Bright green eyes sprung open as the sickly green beam of death raced the few inches towards him. In that split second young Harry's subconscious mind recognised that knew that he was about to die and even though his conscious mind was too young to understand consepts like life and death - his subconsciousness and his soul knew it didn't want to die.

The immanent thread of death ignited a spark within the toddler and without knowing what was going on he blinked out of existence and through the Blind Eternities, unknowingly plainswalking away to another world on another plain.

Lilly was wrought with sorrow as she laid on her back in the garden - staring up at the hole in her second floor wall that she just flew through.

All motivation to get up or move escaped her - her son, her life, her husband, her only reason to resit, to carry on - all snuffed out in sixty seconds.

She heard the cruel words that evil creature said to her son - the last words he would ever hear, came from that monsters mouth.

She was on the ground when she heard the dreaded killing curse and watched the flash of blinding light signalling the death of her son.

When she heard an ear piercing scream it shook her out of her shock and she lunged back up and into the house.

She ran strait past the creator in the living room - stopping herself from looking in and seeing he corps of her husband as she bounded up the stairs.

What she saw through the open door way was a sight that would never stop haunting her nightmares for as long as she lived.

Her son was fading out of existence while the Dark Lord screamed out in pain as his body seemed to consumed, burning from invisible flames.

And a moment later there was nothing - her son was gone the dark lord was gone, his clothing were crumpled in a bunt pile left on the floor.

Lilly collapsed again, curling into the fetal position she just froze silently crying for everything that she lost in one minuet.

That was how Dumbledore and Sanpe found her hours later the next morning.

Apparently, Severous was with the Death Eaters when Voldemort left, and when he didn't return they felt through the dark mark that he was dead.

Some of the fanatical Death Eaters turned on Peter and ripped him to pieces blaming the rat for leading their Lord into a trap - the less fanatical or more level headed ones started working on their alibis or legal defences - Others simply fled.

Lilly listened to Snape's report with glassy eyes - her son was dead, Voldemort was dead, James was dead - She knew that the world found that a fair trade but she couldn't get past the fact that they were dead and she wasn't.

~~~On another Plain~~~

"Sensei, Look" Kakashi called out to his teacher.

In a flash the tall blond Jounin was at his students side "It looks like another abandoned child - probably orphaned in the from the war. Bring him with us to Konoha, the least we can do is try to give the kid a better chance at life growing up."

A young girl with red tattoos on her face picked up the crying toddler "Wow, look his head is bleeding" She quickly sat down and cleaned out the wound and began to heal it with a bit of her Chakra.

With a gasp she exclaimed " Its a lightning bolt? A scratch like that doesn't happen by accident someone would of taken the time to carve this into the kids head. - Sorry little man I cant seem to get rid of the scar but I hope I did stop it from hurting" she cooed to the child.

"What should we call him - and no Bolty or lightning references, I'm sure he will have enough issues growing up with a scar like that on his little head."

Minato looked down in pride at the maternal instincts of his student "How about a strong name for a strong boy to survive in these tough times. Let's call him Rock Lee."

Yes - Lee the green beast of the leaf


End file.
